the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Six Trillion
'''Red Six Trillion, '''otherwise known as ET-4 by the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms, is a moderately-sized tribe of Vuokra that attacked The Cluster twice, bringing immense destruction in their wake. Like all Vuokra tribes, Red Six Trillion has no regard for any other intelligent life, and relishes in destruction and anarchy. Hypothesized Origins Like all other Vuokra tribes, the exact origins of Red Six Trillion are unknown, even to themselves. They are estimated to be a fairly young Vuokra tribe, possibly spawned from a larger tribe such as Yellow Fifteen Trillion. The physical forms of the Red Six Trillion Vuokra hint at deeper origins, however. On the surface, RST Vuokra are tripedal creatures, with their bright red "eye" located at the front of their bodies. This is highly reminiscent of the tripedal form of Sil, a surviving Myrevi. Since Sil is commonly considered to be the most "pure" of all surviving Myrevi, it is hypothesized that RST may have the closest connections to the primordial Vuokra, meaning they may be much older than previously thought, possibly acting as one of the original progenitors of the Vuokra species. RST themselves claim that they are direct descendants of the first Vuokra, but the authenticity of any claims made by Vuokra are up for debate. Major Appearances Encounter with the Serphiad Union (Circa 425,000 B.C.E.) The earliest known major appearance of RST in The Cluster was around 425,000 B.C.E, during the height of Serphiad civilization. Being an technologically advanced species with considerable influence over the entirety of The Cluster, the Serphiads were a prime target for RST, who just so happened to pass by The Cluster during this period. Naturally, they went to attack the Serphiads, inciting the incredibly destructive First Vuokra Invasion. The Serphiad Union was eventually destroyed in the conflict, but RST was also temporarily defeated thanks to the work of Tixax. It is this conflict from which all Vuokra derive their title in The Cluster, as their ability to surpass the single most advanced civilization to ever emerge in the Local Group denote them as simply a stronger version of the Serphiads. Encounter with the Galactic Assembly (Circa 14300 C.E.) After the death of Tixax and subsequent collapse of the pocket dimension RST was trapped in, the Vuokra tribe was now able to emerge back into the ordinary universe and wreak havoc. They came up against the Galactic Assembly and its contributing civilizations, the Aanom Legion, Ghuldashi Exiles and Coalition of Intelligent Organisms. This began the Second Vuokra Invasion, which was much shorter due to how unprepared the defending civilizations were for attack. RST technically won during this point, managing to destroy all three major civilizations. However, the excessive destruction encouraged Nrri to take action, who used its immense power to destroy plentiful amounts of RST forces, causing them to retreat and leave The Cluster. Minor Appearances "Rogue Goddess" Through unknown means, an automated battleship belonging to RST appeared in the Triangulum Galaxy sometime around 700,000 B.C.E, which it has silently roamed ever since. Being a singular ship, it is largely under the radar of most major civilizations, but minor civilizations and various interstellar nomads have frequently had run-ins with the terrifying vessel, most of which end in total annihilation. The ship has become somewhat of a legend in the Triangulum Galaxy due to its indomitable nature, and many brave/foolish adventurers have actively gone out and sought to hunt down the mythical "Rogue Goddess." The Yantomei Kings In the far western portions of the Spur Trinity, in the Milky Way Galaxy, exists the Yantomei Kingdom, a modestly-sized minor civilization occupying territory at the westernmost extent of Slin Combine territory. Though not very interesting up front, deeper investigations into the nature of the Kingdom have yielded interesting observations about how their government is structured. The Yantomei bow down to a small group of RST Vuokra that were discovered inside of a mysterious alien structure on the Yantomei homeworld of Fevos. These Vuokra are treated with god-like reverence by the Yantomei, and thus, are the undisputed leaders of their society. The fate of these Vuokra following the collapse of the Yantomei Kingdom is unknown. Technology RST uses most of the same technology shared by all Vuokra. Their ships are prodigiously large, rivaling small stars in total size, and are constructed out of special Vuokra Voidmetal, which is virtually immune to all known forms of weaponry. Their weapon of choice in most combat scenarios are Void Guns, powerful weapons that permanently delete matter and energy, turning it into invisible dark matter and dark energy. Likewise, there is no conceivable way for most civilizations to fight them on equal terms, unless they somehow manage to reverse-engineer Vuokra technology or already have technology similar to theirs. RST is capable of generating unlimited energy and material resources through the dark matter reactors located on its many motherships, and can travel across immense intergalactic distances quickly through a poorly-understood instantaneous teleportation FTL system. Their understanding of this technology is innate, though their ability to improve their own technology or perform any sort of scientific investigation is nonexistent due to their child-like mentalities. A technological trait unique to the RST Vuokra is their strange fascination with black holes. For unknown reasons, RST treats black holes with an almost religious significance, constructing elaborate, curly structures around them to adorn the singularities and amplify their importance. In addition to serving as objects of worship, RST makes use of black holes in warfare, having developed devices that can create powerful singularities and use them to destroy large groups of enemy spacecraft. An exact reason as to why RST considers black holes to be religious artifacts is difficult to determine, but it is speculated that it may have something to do with the legend of Black Infinity that stems through all Vuokra tribes. RST may believe that black holes have some sort of connection to Black Infinity, and, by worshiping them, they can hope to gain the attention of the mythical civilization/entity. Category:Major Civilizations Category:The Primordial Category:The Black